The Perfect Metal
by lamoco13
Summary: Levy sólo había salido a conseguir un nuevo set de libros cuando empezó a llover. Afortunadamente, un cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro fue capaz de llevarla a su casa hasta que la lluvia se quitara. [GajeelxLevy] [One shot] Traducción Inglés-Español. Autora: OblivionRose


_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fanfic no es mío. El original le pertenece a __**OblivionRose**_

_Thank you very much __**OblivionRose**__, for giving me the permission to translate the story. __Thank you, thank you, thank you! _

_Emm, pues nunca había hecho una traducción. Pero leí este fic y no me pude resistir, no sé por qué me gustó tanto :3 Y, como lo hago rutinario… _

_(__**SPOILER 303. **__Ñam, así que Natsu no participará en la pelea [¡yuhu!]. Ay, lo siento, es que me cansé un poquito de tanto Natsu xD. RECUPEREN A LUCY ¬¬. Entonces, ¿la hermana de Yukino será Ángel? .-. [Minerva…¬¬]. Y perdónenme por lo que diré. Me alegra que Mashima le haya puesto ya el cuarto traje a Gajeel en esta saga. Pero…con el cuello…de su nueva camisa… ¡NO SE VE NADA MASCULINO! T_T Prefiero su anterior vestimenta sexy semidesnuda ¬¬ Ehh ._. Yo no escribí eso n_n [Y Rogue ya le copió las bandanas a Gajeel D:] )._

* * *

**The Perfect Metal**

_Por: _OblivionRose

_Pareja:_ GajeelxLevy

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y su maravillosa serie de Fairy Tail.

_Notas del autor:_ Éste era sólo un pequeño drabble que hice para una amiga cuya OTP es GaLe. Así que decidí subirlo aquí para otros amantes del GaLe. ¡Disfruten! :)

-o-o-o-

Levy nunca pensó que terminaría en esta situación. Se sentó frente a un silencioso Gajeel y un contento Pantherlily que comía un pedazo de kiwi. De todos los lugares, ¿cómo es que terminó allí? No es que ella le pidiera ayuda, pero cuando lo veía, confundida, él sólo fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada. ¿Acaso tenía un tono rosa en sus mejillas? ¿Y por qué Pantherlily estaba sonriendo? Levy miró hacia abajo, estaba usando una de sus negras y largas camisas y se sonrojó.

—_Ah sí, me prestó su camisa…_

No fue su culpa que empezara a llover. Miró a Gajeel, que todavía estaba empapado y suspiró.

—¿No te vas a secar? —preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

Gajeel pareció chasquear la lengua cuando la peli azul habló. ¿Lo ofendió? De repente, él se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su habitación con un gruñido.

—Ponte cómoda, pero no toques nada —refunfuñó a la vez que la dejaba sola con Pantherlily.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó al Exceed, que sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a conseguir otro pedazo de kiwi.

Levy se recargó en su silla y suspiró. Era verdad. La tormenta. Fue muy extraña. Ella caminaba de regreso de la librería con una torre de libros cuando Gajeel apareció de la nada, chocando contra ella. Claro que los textos se esparcieron por todo el suelo, para la consternación de Levy, pero Gajeel la ayudó a recogerlos. Aún así murmuró:

—Mira por dónde caminas, enana.

Oh, cómo se molestó cuando la llamó así. ¡No era su culpa que él fuera monstruosamente alto! Y ella estaba en la altura promedio para una chica, no era tan pequeña. Así que le respondió:

—Bueno, tal vez debiste ayudarme antes de que este desastre pasara.

De ninguna manera dejaría que le echara toda la culpa a ella. Él sólo murmuró algunas cosas incoherentes, una como "maldita mujer" mientras levantaba la mayoría de los libros. Cuando Levy estaba a punto de acomodarlos en su pila, Gajeel los agarró.

—¿No me vas a regresar mis libros? —preguntó Levy.

—¿No estabas diciendo que querías ayuda? —respondió Gajeel, molesto por su pregunta.

—No tienes que forzarte si te molesta tanto —contestó ella, iniciando una pequeña pelea entre los dos. Al momento en que comenzaban una discusión acalorada, las compuertas de agua del cielo parecieron abrirse y la lluvia empezó a caer—. ¡Mis libros! —gritó Levy buscando con rapidez un refugio mientras trataba de cubrir los textos con su cuerpo.

—Sígueme —le dijo Gajeel a la vez que la jalaba hacia el edificio más cercano.

Gajeel tomó los otros libros de la mano de la peli azul y transformó la parte superior de su brazo en un techo de hierro para cubrirlos de la lluvia. Levy lo siguió por detrás, agradecida por proteger sus libros, y al mismo tiempo, preguntándose adónde se dirigía. Ambos llegaron a un complejo simple de apartamentos donde Gajeel abrió la puerta con torpeza y la mantuvo abierta para Levy. Ella se quedó ahí de pie, bajo la lluvia, pasmada por un momento.

—_¿Aquí vive Gajeel? ¿De verdad me está dejando entrar a su casa? _—pensó con incredulidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando le oyó gritarle:

—¡Maldita sea, entra ya!

Una vez adentro, Levy miró a los sencillos alrededores. La mayoría de los muebles estaban hechos de madera para su sorpresa. Pensaba que el mago tendría muebles hechos de hierro. Tal vez tendría madera y así no estaría tentado a comérselos. Antes de que pudiera observar algo más, notó a una pequeña figura negra, acurrucada en una manta, debajo de la mesa. Reconociendo a Pantherlily, corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

—¡Oh, Lily, tranquilo! Creo que ya no hay tantos relámpagos.

Mientras tanto, Gajeel puso los libros sobre una mesa y se dirigió hacia su habitación para traer algo.

—H-Hola, Levy-san. P-Perdona que tengas que verme en este estado —respondió Pantherlily mientras se acurrucaba en su abrazo cuando otro relámpago iluminó el cielo. Sin embargo, no fue tan cómodo ya que ella estaba empapada—. ¿No deberías secarte? —la miró al notar la condición de la chica.

Levy sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nah, está bie-... —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una toalla y una gran camisa negra cayeron sobre su cabeza.

—Ve a secarte y cámbiate —le dijo Gajeel directamente mientras frotaba una toalla sobre su larga melena de ébano.

—¡¿C-Cambiarme?! —exclamó Levy. ¿Y qué si estaba mojada? ¿Por qué usaría una de las camisas de Gajeel?—. Gracias por la toalla, pero estaré bien si sólo-ah ah ¡achú! —Levy se sorbió la nariz y Gajeel sonrió de lado—. De acuerdo, me quitaré la ropa mojada.

Mientras Levy fue a cambiarse, Gajeel miró hacia los libros que seguían semimojados y los esparció sobre la mesa para que pudieran secarse mejor. En su mayor parte, había sido capaz de salvar los preciados artículos de la maga de Solid Script. No entendía cuál era la _gran cosa_ de los libros. No era un gran lector: los libros normalmente le aburrían.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ahora los truenos y relámpagos parecían haber cedido. Gajeel vio a Pantherlily relajarse un poco mientras salía de su escondite.

—¿Ves algún libro que te guste? —el Exceed negro preguntó con indiferencia cuando notó a Gajeel viendo los libros al azar.

—Nah, ninguno se ve interesante. De todas maneras, los libros son aburridos —contestó. Pero uno de ellos logró llamarle la atención. "El amor por el metal: Un libro para aquellos entusiastas del metal"—. _¿Por qué compró un libro como ese? Apuesto a que no tiene ningún interés en tal cosa. Aunque me pregunto si ahí hay algún tipo de delicioso metal que aún no haya probado. Hmmm…_ —Gajeel pensaba cuando estaba a punto de hojear el libro.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó un chillido y una voz tímida proveniente de la puerta de su cuarto. Soltó el libro con premura y se giró. Lo que vio hizo que se congelara. Ahí estaba Levy, de pie vestida con su gran camisa negra, que le quedaba como uno de sus vestidos. Ella inconscientemente jaló la parte de abajo de la camisa asegurándose que fuera lo suficientemente larga. Dejó caer su cabello azul hacia abajo para que pudiera secarse. Sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado cuando habló.

—G-Gracias por prestarme esto. Espero que no te moleste que colgara mi vestido para que se seque —por fortuna, sus shorts no estaban tan mojados, por lo que aún los usaba por debajo. Aún así, se sentía incómoda usando una de las prendas de Gajeel.

Gajeel miró a la pequeña chica, usando tímidamente su camisa y agradeciéndole. No sabía qué iba mal pero no podía despegarle la vista. Se veía…adorable. De repente tuvo las ansias de abrazarla y besarla y acurrucarla ahí mismo y luego- ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Eso NO era algo en lo que debería estar pensando. Ella sólo es una pequeña e ingenua rata de biblioteca que siempre tiene la nariz metida en un libro, siempre entusiasta sobre la vida, muy comprensiva y amable…Mierda. Estaba empezando a pensar otra vez sobre ella de la misma manera. Gajeel fue sacado de sus pensamientos después de oír un tosido de su compañero felino. Miró hacia el gato negro sólo para volver a mirar a Levy, que se había acercado y sentado enfrente de él.

—No es para tanto —dijo por fin mientras veía hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que sentía su rostro en extremo caliente.

Esto era malo. Gajeel estaba sintiendo estos…impulsos. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan linda cuando le preguntaba algo así? Miró hacia otro lado de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Una gota de agua cayó de un mechón de su cabello y por un momento recordó que aún tenía puesta su ropa empapada.

—¿No te vas a secar? —Gajeel parpadeó cuando la melodiosa voz de Levy resonó en sus oídos.

Admitió que probablemente debía ir y cambiarse. Se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia el baño de su habitación.

—Ponte cómoda…pero no toques nada —le dijo mientras se iba para cambiarse—. _No puedo dejar que piense que me estoy volviendo suave… __—_pensó cuando dijo la última parte.

Ahora que Levy se sentaba a solas con Pantherlily, finalmente se dio cuenta de que sus libros estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa para que se secaran.

—¿Gajeel hizo esto? —le preguntó a Lily, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, y parece que le interesó ese libro —le dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo al ejemplar que Gajeel había estado observando antes. Ése había sido el que compró para estudiar los diferentes tipos de metal que pudiera hacer para el Redfox cuando necesitara un _empujón_. Mientras veía los libros secándose, no pudo pensar en otra cosa sino en que había sido dulce de su parte. Justo después, lo oyó venir desde la puerta y ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse al ser saludada por un Gajeel sin camisa con un par de pantalones. Rápidamente se giró para mirar al libro y recobró sus sentidos.

—Yo, enana. ¿Pasa algo? —Gajeel preguntó al notar que ella no se había movido de su sitio desde que la dejó. Pensaba que una chica curiosa como ella podría haber estado paseándose por todo el lugar observando todo.

—Levy, Gajeel. Mi nombre es Levy. Y sólo estaba viendo este libro preguntándole a Pantherlily si había algún tipo de metal que no haya visto antes —contestó a la vez que miraba el texto.

Se puso tensa cuando sintió a Gajeel observando por encima de su hombro, no por miedo, sino por la proximidad.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces por qué no me preguntas…_Levy_? —enfatizó su nombre para burlarse de ella, pero sólo terminó sonrojándose con ligereza al decirlo. No estaba acostumbrado a llamarla así, era más cómodo sólo usar un apodo.

Levy se giró y le sonrió cuando dijo su nombre.

—Ves, ¿no fue tan difícil, hm? —se mofó—. Y llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente ya los habías visto todos, ¿así que por qué te importaría?

Con esto, Gajeel frunció el entrecejo.

—Soy el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Claro que me interesa el metal, es lo que como para volverme fuerte —se acercó y le quitó el libro, viéndolo por arriba de su cabeza.

Levy saltó de su asiento y trató de recuperarlo, brincando.

—¡Oi! ¡Regrésamelo, lo estaba leyendo! —se quejó Levy mientras Gajeel lo colocaba por encima de ella, fuera de su alcance y moviéndolo de un lado a otro haciéndola saltar por él—. ¡REGRÉSAMELO! —exclamó ella, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sólo logró empujarlo unas cuantas pulgadas hacia atrás, pero fue suficiente para que él chocara contra el sillón y perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron en el borde del mueble, cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, sus rostros se tiñeron de un intenso rojo al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Gajeel tenía la espalda recargada contra el sofá, sus brazos sosteniendo protectoramente a Levy por la cintura mientras ella estaba encima del pelinegro, agarrando el libro a la vez que su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de él.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho, Gajeel! No era mi intención-ah, ya puedes soltarme Gajeel…¿Gajeel? —Levy pasó de nerviosa a confundida a la vez que veía una sonrisa formarse en el rostro del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

—¿Y qué si no quiero soltarte? —Gajeel le dijo, disfrutando viendo cómo su cara se tornaba al color de un tomate.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo?! N-No es como si pudieras mantenerme aquí para siempre —Levy contestó sorprendida.

Ella dio un ligero chillido cuando Gajeel cambió su posición. Se incorporó un poco, pero aún sosteniendo a Levy a la vez que la movía para que se sentara confortablemente por un costado, con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la suya y dio una pequeña risa.

—Gihi, deberías ver tu cara.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer enfurecer a Levy. Ella acercó su cabeza hacia la de él, sus bocas a unos centímetros de distancia. Lo miró a los ojos a la vez que ambos mantenían un concurso de miradas enardecidas. Luego, Levy lo rompió posando firmemente sus labios sobre los de él. Cuando se retiró, sonrió divertida viendo la expresión de shock en su ahora rostro rojo.

—Deberías ver TU cara –dijo ella, aún sabiendo que podría estar igual de roja.

Trató de levantarse una vez más, pero Gajeel apretó su agarre alrededor de ella y la acercó. Su dulce aroma llenando sus pulmones y energizándolo.

—Ahora de verdad no puedo dejarte ir…Levy —la miró mientras sentía que se daba por vencida y se apoyaba encima de él.

Levy tenía que admitir que le gustaba el tibio abrazo del musculoso hombre. Se sentía cómoda con él en su apartamento. Ahora estaba feliz de haber ido a comprar esos libros.

—Gajeel… —empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por un repentino beso en sus labios.

Ella le correspondió y permitió que el beso durara más tiempo esta vez. Una calidez se extendió a través de sus cuerpos mientras dejaban saber lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro. Levy dejó que su mano soltara el libro y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de Gajeel. Cuando se separaron, jadeaban con levedad. Se miraron a los ojos: Gajeel sonrió de lado, Levy sonrió, ambos con la cara semisonrojada. La peli azul apartó la mirada y vio hacia abajo, al libro que sostenía en la otra mano.

—Hay que encontrar el metal perfecto juntos —dijo en voz baja mientras se acurrucaba en su firme pecho.

Gajeel puso la mano en su espalda y sonrió.

—Con tal de que te quedes donde estás, ¿por qué demonios no? —le dijo mientras ambos se ponían cómodos en el sillón para leer su nuevo libro favorito—. _¿Tal vez los libros no sean tan aburridos después de todo? __—_pensó Gajeel mientras él y Levy veían distintos tipos de metal, el pelinegro apuntando a algunos que no había visto antes y Levy preguntándole acerca de los que normalmente comía.

Al fondo, un petulante Pantherlily miraba a través de la cámara que le había proporcionado cierta camarera.

—_Esto me dará una dotación de kiwi por un año… _—pensaba mientras veía las imágenes que había tomado en secreto de la nueva pareja.

~Fin~

-o-o-o-

_Nota final_: Bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, siéntanse libres de hacerme saber qué es lo que piensan ^.^ ¡Que tengan un buen día!

* * *

_Eso es todo. Espero que no haya sido un asco traduciendo. Cualquier cosa, perdónenme Y.Y No sé pero yo amé el fic *-*_

_Thanks again, __**OblivionRose! **_

_P.D. Espero la siguiente semana ya poder continuar con mis otros fics. ¡Muchas gracias! (:_


End file.
